


(唐毅×孟少飛) 還是愛著你 五

by Pretty_Phantom



Series: (唐毅×孟少飛) 還是愛著你 [5]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Phantom/pseuds/Pretty_Phantom
Series: (唐毅×孟少飛) 還是愛著你 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832608
Kudos: 2





	(唐毅×孟少飛) 還是愛著你 五

楊筱原再也沒出現過了。

孟少飛沒問唐毅原因，只是覺得可以不用再看到兩人在自己眼前卿卿我我讓他覺得很開心。

之後在某一天，他才偶然得知那個原因。

從那日起，他們之間開始有些不一樣了……

以前幾乎都是孟少飛主動傳Line給唐毅的，五則訊息大概會回三則，而現在唐毅也會主動傳送訊息給他。

兩人聊著彼此的近況，分享最近的事或心情，他們不在意等待回覆的時間，因為知道彼此都有工作要忙，總不可能時時刻刻都盯著手機看。

孟少飛感覺這樣也很好，比起之前自己單方面的一頭熱，現在唐毅也願意有所回應。

『今晚要一起吃飯嗎？』

約莫晚上七點半，孟少飛收到一則訊息，提示聲將他從公文堆裡的注意力吸引了過來。他點開一看，是唐毅的晚餐邀約。

『我今天還有值班，你先去吃晚餐吧。』

不一會兒，唐毅又傳了一條Line來。『好，別讓自己太累了。』

他回傳了一張貼圖，便關掉手機螢幕，繼續手頭上未完成的工作。

不久，俊偉拿著一個紙袋朝他走了過去，放到桌上。

「不錯啊，有人送東西來給你吃耶！」

「什麼？」孟少飛頭也沒抬地直盯著紙張，寫寫塗塗。

俊偉把餐盒從紙袋裡拿了出來，還有一盒濃湯及一瓶雞精。「這個啊，有人託我送進來給你的。」

他看著那些食物，疑惑著是哪個好心人替他準備了晚餐，下一秒，他的電話就響了起來。

唐毅。

「那些晚餐記得全部吃完。」他的聲音淡然而溫柔，從聽筒傳達進孟少飛耳裡，讓後者聽了心裡甜滋滋的。

「好，謝謝你。你也是……」

掛斷電話，孟少飛就看到俊偉一臉『羨慕嫉妒恨』的表情，還被調侃一番，但最後他只說是哥哥送的。

「那麼好的哥哥，我也想要有一個。」

孟少飛翻了個白眼。

……

這天晚上八點，在辦公室值班留守的孟少飛將所有文件處理完畢之後，拿起手機撥給了那個人。

「唐毅！」難得第一通電話就被接起，孟少飛高興地喊了他的名字，音量引來其他同事側目，他趕緊起身走到廁所裡講電話。

電話那頭的男人沉默了一會，孟少飛才聽到話筒傳來自己很喜歡的聲音。「嗯？」

孟少飛可以想像男人還在讀著文件的模樣，握著鋼筆在紙上簽下一次又一次的名字；偶爾累了就揉揉發痠的雙眼和脖頸休息一下，或者起身泡杯咖啡提神醒腦。

「還沒下班啊？」

「嗯，還要忙一陣子。」

孟少飛聽見聽筒那頭傳來紙張摩擦的聲音。

「你呢？」唐毅放下筆，端來剛才秘書泡的黑咖啡啜了一口。他決定先休息十分鐘，再繼續奮戰。

起身踱到落地窗前，唐毅看著夜景裡的車水馬龍，看著車燈在夜裡形成一線的紅和一線的白，絡繹不絕。

「文件處理好了，等等就能下班。」

唐毅聽得出來，男人的心情很愉悅。他自己也忍不住揚起嘴角。

「嗯。我還要忙，先掛了。」

「等等！」

正要掛斷電話的唐毅聞聲停住，他重新將手機靠回耳畔。「嗯？」

「你今天怎麼那麼快就接電話啊？想我了對吧？」

但是孟少飛只等到電話掛斷的提示音。

……

晚上八點半，辦公室只剩他一個人，僅剩桌上的檯燈替他照亮周圍。簽下最後一張紙，唐毅闔上文件夾和鋼筆筆蓋，準備整理桌面然後趕緊回家。

他很累，恨不得一回家洗好澡就在床上躺平。

就在他抓起衣架上外套的時候，他聽見門外有輕輕的敲門聲傳來，皺了皺眉。

「進來。」

是孟少飛。他手提著兩個便當盒，朝自己笑得燦爛。「你還沒吃吧？」

「嗯。」唐毅朝他走了過去。「不過我要回去了。」

「別這麼急嘛！我也還沒吃，陪我？」

他把便當盒放到前方的茶桌上，接著一屁股坐在沙發上。唐毅將外套重新掛回衣架上，也跟著過去。

便當盒是用不鏽鋼材質的飯盒裝的，打開後一共有兩層，最上層是被分成四小格的配菜，底下則是撒著些許胡椒的白飯。

唐毅夾了一口水蓮炒蝦仁，嚼了幾秒後後吞下。

「怎麼樣、怎麼樣？好吃嗎？」孟少飛自己的那份沒動，只是眨著眼睛直盯著他看，一臉期盼的樣子。

「嗯，不錯。」

「太好了！」

見孟少飛因為自己一句話那麼高興的模樣，他好奇問道：「你做的？」

孟少飛點點頭。「想說家裡冰箱有食材，而且，我好像都沒有下廚做菜給你吃過，所以……」

「還有嗎？」

「什麼？你一份不夠嗎？」孟少飛笑著要把自己的晚餐推到唐毅面前，但後者忽然輕拍他的手背，讓他停下。「你不是吃不飽嗎？」

「誰跟你說的？」唐毅瞟了他一眼。任憑孟少飛再怎麼問他都不肯開口，默默地吃著晚餐。

孟少飛一頭霧水，見對方好像在生悶氣，他開始思索著那句話到底是什麼意思——

蓋上蓋子的聲音把他從思緒裡拉出，那一刻，反應遲鈍的他終於想到了。

「只要你喜歡，我都做給你吃。」

所以剛才將近四十分鐘都沒動筷的人是在思考那句話的含義嗎？

唐毅不禁嘴角微微勾起，悶氣全消。

……

接到電話的唐國棟顧不得重要會議，立刻奪門而出，留下面面相覷、不知道發生什麼狀況的眾人。

唐毅和孟少飛兩人在世海所在的商業大樓前遭人狙擊，雙雙被送進醫院治療。其中，以孟少飛的傷勢最為嚴重，大量失血目前還在搶救中。

「大少爺沒有什麼事，只有輕微擦傷。可是二少爺他……」

屬下立即向剛踏進醫院門口的他匯報進展，他一邊聽，一邊趕往唐毅和孟少飛所在的三樓。「說啊！」

平時一向脾氣溫和的唐國棟見屬下欲言又止的模樣立刻抓狂，顧不得是否會引來側目。

「二少爺因為被子彈打中，還在開刀，情況不明朗。」

疾步走近手術房，映入眼簾的是一臉茫然坐在椅子上，臉上沾有血跡的兒子，唐國棟又氣又急地問道：「你有沒有怎麼樣？」

「我沒事……」

唐國棟也不想在這個時候問還處在驚魂未定狀態的唐毅到底發生什麼事情。於是他轉頭打算問站在一旁的屬下，但才剛開口，又有四個陌生人突破外面幾個黑衣人的阻擋匆匆靠近。

「唐爺。」為首的黑衣人氣急敗壞地跟著過來。「真的很抱歉……」

唐國棟頷首示意無妨，黑衣人才離開他們的視線範圍。

「阿飛現在的狀況如何？」個子較為矮小，一臉稚氣的男孩首先開口，模樣非常著急。可是沒有人回答他。

「唐國棟。」另一個是身材矮胖的中年男子，他臉上表情很難看，一副隨時都會發怒的樣子，朝唐國棟走過去。

「好久不見，石隊長。」

「我有事情要跟你談一下。」

……

事情發生得過於突然——

用完晚餐後，他們兩人一起從大樓走出來。

『下一次想吃什麼？』孟少飛抱著已經空掉的餐盒，問著身側的人。

『你想啊。』

『我還記得你喜歡吃什麼喔，』他舉著手指頭，每說過一項就屈指數著。『辣味麵疙瘩、涼拌木瓜絲、烤鰻魚、糖醋雞胸肉……』

孟少飛將唐毅的所有喜好及厭惡之物牢記在心。

『你都會做？』

『嗯啊，我請唐爺教我的。他還笑說如果我不當警察的話可以去開間餐廳了。

『只要你喜歡的，我都會……』

孟少飛突然停了下來，盯著唐毅的胸口。接著他轉身向前擋住唐毅整個人，下一秒，只見他的身體震了一下，兩人都摔倒在地上。

身後的小弟們趕緊朝發出巨大聲響的地方奔去，留下三人圍在他們旁邊，其中一個則拿出手機撥了救護車的電話。

『少飛！』

唐毅奮力起身查看倒在他身上的孟少飛的狀況：後者緊閉雙眼、面色蒼白，對他的呼喚全然沒有反應。

他看見暗色的痕跡在孟少飛背後的墨綠色外套一處破洞開始快速蔓延，將他放在對方身上的手掌染成一片紅。

『少飛，拜託你，睜開眼睛。』

他可以感覺到身上的人的體溫正在流失，恐懼感深深攫住他的心臟，讓他的腦袋一片空白，只能不斷喊著對方的名字。

『少飛、少飛……』

……

手術時間已經過了六個小時，但孟少飛還是沒有從手術室出來。途中，還有醫生助理匆匆跑出，並帶著一個推車進入，一問之下，才知道孟少飛忽然又大量失血需要緊急輸血。

他在裡面有多久，唐毅就坐在這裡多久。

連唐國棟買來的食物和水他連碰也沒碰，只是茫然地坐著，而旁人跟他說的話他完全沒有聽進去。

孟少飛的同事留了趙立安下來，同樣地心急如焚等待消息。

「小唐，」接完左紅葉打來的越洋電話的唐國棟帶著他的外套走了過去，在他身邊的位置坐下來。「你回去休息吧，這裡有我。」

唐毅沒有回應，只是一直盯著手術室大門看。

「唐毅，」唐國棟這次肅起了聲音，「我以父親的身份，要你現在、馬上、立刻回家休息！」

這次，唐毅終於有了動作。他緩緩轉過頭來，唐國棟這才看到蓄在他眼眶裡的眼淚。「我要等他。」

「小唐……」唐國棟見他如此，聲音不自覺地放軟。「少飛會希望看到有精神的你來迎接他，而不是像現在這個樣子。」

「可是我不想離開他…拜託你了，爸爸。」

唐國棟看著他幾秒，動了動嘴唇最後還是沒說什麼，只是站起身來拍拍兒子的肩膀以示妥協後轉身離開。

……

孟少飛做了一個很長的夢。

他走在小時候唐國棟會帶他們三個小孩去的遊樂園裡，但是四周好安靜，除了他以外，就沒有其他人了。

『唐毅！紅葉！』他環視一圈，周圍的遊樂器材就像一幅畫那樣靜靜地停在那裡，他喊著他家人的名字。『唐爺！』

邁開步伐，那種空無一人、萬籟俱寂的異樣感佔滿他的心思，使他決定加快腳步離開這個地方。

正當他走到摩天輪前方時，他看見有個人被綁在一根木樁上，雙眼被矇上布，頭側向一旁顯然已失去知覺。

『唐毅！』

男人身上穿的，是孟少飛在對方十七歲生日時送的酒紅色襯衫，他一眼就能認出。

他趕緊跑到對方跟前，將黑布從他臉上取了下來。『唐毅！』

下一秒，唐毅忽然有了反應。『少飛你快走！快走！』似乎感受到即將來臨的危險，唐毅只是一直要孟少飛快點離開。

『我不要！』孟少飛回絕，只是挪動腳步移到唐毅身後，試圖解開綁在他手腕和手臂上的束帶。

可是束帶是非常難以徒手就能拆開的東西，他著急地看看周圍期盼能找到有用的工具，可是沒有用。整個遊樂園就像被徹底打掃過，甚至連一片落葉也沒有。

這時，他們聽見不遠處傳來的腳步聲。唐毅變得更加激動，『少飛我求你，快走！』

下一刻，五個黑衣人帶著槍朝他們走了過去，紛紛舉起瞄準了唐毅。

孟少飛想都沒想就擋在唐毅身前，隨後感受到劇烈疼痛和聽見了幾聲槍響。

以及唐毅撕心裂肺的哭喊聲。

他從來沒看過唐毅哭成那個樣子，小時候對方很喜歡的小貓死掉的時候也沒哭得那麼慘過。

『少飛啊啊啊啊啊啊！』

死前能夠看見唐毅為他哭得那麼傷心，他就覺得死亡一點也不可怕了。

……

十小時過去，執刀醫生才疲倦地從手術室裡走了出來。

幾乎是門才剛往兩側滑開，唐毅便立刻站起身，快步走到醫生面前。「少飛、少飛他現在狀況怎麼樣？」

「病患的命是保住了，轉到加護病房之後還要觀察……」醫生的語氣非常凝重。「接下來的幾天是危險期，我希望家屬在探病時間時能夠給他鼓勵。」

唐毅點頭說了聲謝謝，一旁的趙立安則向醫生頻頻道謝然後雙手合十感謝老天爺。

送走醫生，唐毅這才無力地坐回椅子上。

「你回去休息吧，唐毅。」趙立安向他說道，微抬下巴指著對方身上血跡斑斑的襯衫：「回去洗澡，然後睡個覺，打起精神再來看阿飛。」

他無懼唐毅朝他投來的冷冽目光，繼續道：「阿飛才不想看到你現在這個樣子勒！眼睛都腫了。」

「小個子，膽子很大哦。」

這時，有個陌生的嗓音從不遠處傳來，趙立安轉頭一看，見一個滿頭紅髮、穿著有點龐克的男人朝他們走了過來。

趙立安蹙起眉頭。「叫誰小個子啊？」

「老闆，」紅髮男人向唐毅微微點頭，接著把手裡拿著的提袋遞了過去。「這是點心，讓您墊墊胃。待會唐爺就會過來了。」

十分鐘之後，唐國棟及一個小弟出現在走廊上，疾步走來。

紅髮男人，Jack，迅速退到一旁，但視線卻一直盯著趙立安，唇邊微微勾起。被盯著看的趙立安覺得有些毛骨悚然，不自覺地往後退了幾步。

「趙先生，」見唐毅一臉茫然的模樣，唐國棟轉而向趙立安詢問。「現在少飛狀況如何？」

唐國棟聽著趙立安告訴他剛才醫生說過的話，心中懸著的大石只是稍稍落了一些。因為未來幾天是關鍵，如果少飛他……

唐國棟不敢也不想去想那沒撐過去的後續。

「小唐，你回去休息吧。」

「都是我的錯。」沉默片刻的唐毅忽然開口。

「什麼？」

「都是我的錯，如果不是我的關係，他怎麼會受傷？」唐毅從擔心到開始陷入自責的情緒中，想著…都是因為自己，孟少飛才會為了保護他，中槍躺在醫院，甚至還處在危險期裡。

唐國棟在他身邊坐了下來，拍了拍他腿上的手：「少飛救你可不是要看你這樣的。打起精神來，等他醒來之後，以最好的樣子見他吧！

「那不是你的錯，沒有人希望事情會發生。聽我的話，回家好好休息再過來。嗯？」

也不知道唐毅到底有沒有把全部的話都聽進去，但至少他微微點頭，然後站起身來，木然地離開手術室前。

「Jack，注意一下。」

「是。」


End file.
